Today, wearable devices (Wearable Device, WD) have been widely used in such aspects as instant messaging, exercise recording, health care, and positioning, greatly facilitating people's life. A wearable device may directly communicate with a mobile communications network (Cellular network), and use a data transmission service provided by the mobile communications network to present rich application experience for a user.
However, an electricity storage capability of the wearable device is usually relatively weak, and a long-time connection to a mobile communications network (Cellular network) significantly consumes electricity of the wearable device, affecting a battery life. In particular, in a complex communication environment, the wearable device also needs to use higher transmit power to ensure stable and reliable communication, making it more difficult to achieve a long standby time.